


the roles we play

by rev_eeriee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Degradation, Edging, Face-Fucking, Kokichi is a slut and Kaito is a 'heartless monster', M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apparently, cross-dressing, lots and lots of teasing, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_eeriee/pseuds/rev_eeriee
Summary: With the multi-colored lights dancing all around him, Kaito was keenly aware of his tight-fitting shirt and skinny jeans, easily showing his own body off like a piece of candy at a store display.  His usually gelled hair was now loose above his shoulders, as per request. As he had done for the past three hours, he dutifully watched the dance floor with keen magenta eyes, trying to find a stranger he could recognize. Time ticked idly by, and Kaito had to admit he was getting a bit impatient, at least until his gaze locked onto someone who stood just a bit far off, immediately taking in his appearance with an appreciative hum. He relaxed and rolled his shoulders as he watched him strut from afar, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.Kaito downed his shot in one go.He'll be damned if he didn't get laid tonight.--AKA. Non-despair AU. Kaito and Kokichi walk into a bar. And then they fuck.





	the roles we play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Yes, folks. This monster of a smut fic was what I have been working on for the past week. 
> 
> Thank the anonymous person who requested this- I'm glad they liked it so I'm sharing it with y'all now. 
> 
> This idea was originally by ComatoseOverdose, but they allowed me to use and expand on it for this project. Some of the dialogue from this fic came word for word from their draft (it was so good I couldn't resist) so yeah! Credit where credit is due. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The alcohol burned a stripe of heat right down Kaito's throat.

It was always times like this when liquid courage was more than welcome, times when Kaito appreciated having a little drink. The club he was in was rather dark and noisy, with the density of the swaying bodies on the dance floor only getting more considerable the more the night wore on. It has been three hours since he had stepped through the entrance, but even now Kaito had not bothered to join in and mingle with the crowd.

He simply sat on the bar, sipping his whiskey, feeling the liquid heat burn down his throat and make his head buzz softly, tinting his cheeks a light pink. This was just fine. He was merely tipsy, not drunk. Hell, he'd kick himself in the nuts if he even _dared_ to get drunk, especially after looking forward to tonight for so long. He wasn’t about to let all that preparation go to waste. That’d be crazy.

No, he wasn't going to miss such an important appointment.

With the multi-colored lights dancing all around him, Kaito was keenly aware of his tight-fitting shirt and skinny jeans, easily showing his own body off like a piece of candy at a store display.  His usually gelled hair was now loose above his shoulders, as per request. As he had done for the past three hours, he dutifully watched the dance floor with keen magenta eyes, trying to find a stranger he could recognize. Time ticked idly by, and Kaito had to admit he was getting a bit impatient, at least until his gaze locked onto someone who stood just a bit far off, immediately taking in his appearance with an appreciative hum. He relaxed and rolled his shoulders as he watched him strut from afar, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Kaito downed his shot in one go.

He'll be damned if he didn't get laid tonight.

As if on cue, the stranger's eyes lifted to meet his own—first surprised, but immediately transforming to become more sultry as he appraised him from head to toe. There was no other word to describe him but _beautiful—_ lilac eyes alight with seduction as he walked over towards him in all his five foot one, high-heeled glory. With his dark hair pulled down into low pigtails, he looked feminine and _oh-so-innocent_ , something that was clearly not the case with that low cut blouse and scandalously short skirt. Seriously, does that thing cover _anything_?

Kaito frowned at the thought as he looked around him, trying to make sure nobody else was there to check out his prize. It only seemed to amuse the stranger more. He pranced towards him with confidence in his stride, and Kaito couldn’t help but appreciate those thick, stocking clad thighs as the stranger shifted and placed a hand on his hip. He then let out a soft giggle, just as he shot him a dazzling smile.

“Hey there sexy, this seat taken?” the stranger asked.

Kaito let out a hum and a nod, struggling to keep his expression neutral. As much as he tried to mask his interest, he was pretty sure the stranger already knew. Was there any point in playing coy? No, no—there didn’t need to be any point. Kaito was here to have fun. And he was going to do just that.

The stranger seemed to find his lack of words a real shame. He leaned in just a bit into his personal space, a hand tapping to his shoulder playfully. Not that Kaito minded. “Aww, don't be so cold, baby. Why don't we have a little chat, hm? I'm sure you'd _love_ to have some company.”

Kaito made a point of studying him from head to toe, not unlike the way the stranger regarded him earlier. If only to play the game he had so meticulously laid out for them, he cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you too young to be here?" The stranger giggled again.

“I'm over twenty. Promise,” he replied, batting his eyelashes seductively. He pulled off Kaito's jacket from the seat directly next to him, throwing it over the man's shoulder as he sat and made himself comfortable. “So why don't you buy me a drink, tiger? Sugar cheeks? Hot stuff? Unless you tell me your name, I wouldn't actually know what to call you! You don't have to tell me of course, I can just figure out how many pet names I could call you. I'm always up for a challenge~”

Kaito snorted as he signaled the bartender to make him two. "Momota Kaito," he replied, eyes naturally wandering to those exposed thighs, feeling the heat in his body stir as he sipped on a whiskey the bartender handed him.

“Momo-chan, hm? That's cute. Well, Peaches, I'm Ouma Kokichi," Kokichi proudly replied, pulling a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Kaito followed that hand as it trailed further down his jaw, distracted by the smirk that graced those pink, _kissable_ lips. Kaito found himself fixated before he caught himself and looked away. Or at least tried to.

How could he look completely away, when Kokichi was still giving him that knowing, sultry stare? Schooling his expression simply required a herculean effort, especially when he looked so tempting right there beside him. Kaito tried to distract himself by sipping more of his drink, that was until he felt a small hand reach down to caress his thigh. Instinctively, he let out a soft growl in warning, but Kokichi was bold, leaning further into him as his hand dared to wander. When he touched the growing tent in Kaito's pants, Kaito struggled to keep down a sharp inhale. Kokichi bit his lip, lilac eyes darkening with lust.

"Oh, look what we have here~" he said in a sing-songy voice. Teasing. "Do you always pitch a tent around attractive strangers?"

"Do you always act like a shameless slut?" Kaito couldn't help but bite back, but Kokichi only laughed breathily.

"Only on special occasions, baby."

As soon as he said that, Kaito couldn't resist the urge to smile.

Kokichi gasped, clapping his hands together in delight. Like Kaito was a cute little puppy that had just done a brand new trick.

“Aww, look at that. You look prettier with a bit of a smile on you. And here I thought you were just cold as ice," Kokichi leaned in closer, even _closer—_ until he was pretty much already straddling Kaito’s thigh. His own seat left empty and forgotten, Kokichi rolled his hips as he gave Kaito a cheeky smile. The sensation of his own arousal pressing against Kaito’s side didn't help matters, and immediately the taller man could feel his own heart rate pick up. A hand reached up to tug at Kaito's hair, the other trailing down to grope at a muscular bicep. Kaito couldn't help but snake an arm right around that small waist. Kokichi was so delicate and light in his grip…

"Why don't I go on and warm you up?" Kokichi whispered, teeth grazing the shell of his ear. Kaito bit his lip as he felt kisses being trailed down down his neck, stifling out a low groan.  Encouraged, Kokichi started sucking on Kaito's pulse, shameless in his desire as he practically rutted his hardness against Kaito's body. It took an extreme amount of effort not to let out an embarrassing moan at that, but somehow through sheer force of will, Kaito managed. The hand that was stroking his hair was driving him crazy though, as was the other that strayed from his arm to go back down to his crotch. Soft giggles emerged from a softer body, and that was around the time that Kaito decided: _fuck it._

This was about all that Kaito could take.

He slammed a couple of bills on the bar, probably being a tad too generous to the bartender who had the misfortune of dealing with their antics. He was well aware they were _this_ close to having security called on them, especially with Kokichi being so audacious and forward. He hauled Kokichi up and the smaller man immediately hooked his legs over Kaito's hips, pulling back with a glorious smirk, only to gasp when Kaito started groping that soft, pliant ass. Kokichi rocked his body against him a bit and then some as Kaito moved to walk through the tangle of bodies, on their way to the establishment’s exit.  
  
Kaito barely heard the "Have fun, you two!" from the bartender they just inconvenienced. The taller man looked back to give him a nod and a thanks, but Kokichi, the impatient little shit, was already turning his head over to lean in and kiss him savagely, lustful and hungry, enticing him with the rocking of his ass as Kaito struggled to get to their destination—the hotel room he had rented for the night, just across the street.

They didn't even make it there.

Kaito slammed Kokichi against the wall of a nearby alleyway, eager to get some payback for the kiss that just sent his body in flames. Rough, calloused hands buried itself in plum-colored locks as he held him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss more searing and devouring than the last, truly possessing him with his mouth as Kokichi had no other choice but to cling to his shirt and moan. Kaito used the wall as leverage to reach down with his free hand and continue groping him, this time under that _fucking tiny_ miniskirt, letting out a noise of both surprise and disbelief when he realized that what he felt underneath was not his expected silk or lace, but _bare skin_.

Kaito immediately pulled back, magenta eyes dark with desire as he let out a low growl. "Please, please, _please_ tell me you did not go commando in a skirt _that short_!"

Kokichi let out the most mischievous, breathy giggle.

"What's it to you, Peaches? I can do whatever I wa- _ahh_!" he cried out when Kaito slapped his ass and felt it jiggle, followed by a long moan when he squeezed it hard and ground his clothed erection against him mercilessly. To none of Kaito's relief, he eventually realized that Kokichi was indeed wearing underwear, it's just that it must have been the skimpiest thing known to man. While the front seemed to be appropriately covered, the back part was merely a string that went down the crack of his ass. Kaito followed the string with a mix of contempt and intent fascination, feeling like he was going to faint the moment he realized that the underwear itself was merely one of Kokichi's many surprises.

There was a vibrating plug. In his ass. Right now.

_Holy shit._

Kaito made the most obscene moan as he started kissing down Kokichi's neck- no, _biting_ it even, letting out an animalistic groan as he laid claim to what was his, right here and right now. When he spoke, his voice was rough with a barely contained mixture of desire and aggravation. It was hot, yes, holy shit it was—but _goddammit_ , Kokichi...!

“You're more of a shameless slut than I originally thought you were," Kaito growled, painfully turned on by this turn of events. Kokichi moaned at the degradation, only spurring him to turn it up a notch. "You're just a little bitch, aren't you? A fucking cockslut. Leaving the house with this toy in your ass, I've never met such a filthy _whore_ like you—”

Kokichi whined pitifully as he continued rutting against him, throwing his head back as Kaito nipped dark hickeys into his pale neck, murmuring loving insults into his skin. Soon enough he started rambling, his body rocking against Kaito's ministrations, squealing in his tight grip—

“I-I'm _your_ little whore, Momo-chan! Make me into your filthy slut! M-Make me... ngghhh... oh fuck- _mm_ !” Kaito smirked against his skin as he turned the vibrator inside him up, making the smaller man shudder and rock against him even more. Kokichi was fully pinned against the wall at this point, completely at the mercy of Kaito's muscular frame, utterly _helpless_. There was something so satisfying to having him just like this, forced to take the pleasure Kaito was giving him.

At one point he had to pull back from Kokichi's neck and shut him up with a kiss, if only to muffle the loud noises he was making. It was a miracle they hadn't been caught for public indecency yet, but it was a miracle that Kaito was going to milk. He smirked against those wonderful lips, whispering between kisses. "Shhh. Stay quiet. Or do you want the world to know how much of a tramp you are?"

Surprisingly, Kokichi obliged for once. He covered his own mouth and muffled his groans, letting out only a silent squeal even when Kaito turned the vibrator to its maximum. Kokichi whimpered as the hand that was covering his mouth soon became fingers, fingers that reach inside to fuck his own mouth in earnest, like one would a cock. Kaito laughed at the sight, spanking his ass a bit more for good measure. Soon enough, Kokichi's body started tensing, nearing his climax, and Kaito wasted no time in pulling the vibrator out before he reached the point of no return, enthralled by the way Kokichi whimpered and blinked at the loss, expression what could only be described as _needy_.

"Nggghh... Wha.... I need," Kokichi begged, looking like a mess as Kaito lovingly caressed his cheek.

"You think I'd let you cum so easily, baby? _Bullshit_. You'll have to work for it.” Kokichi made a halfhearted pout as he clung to Kaito's shirt again, trying to ground himself.

"Momo-chan is so mean...!"

Kaito smirked at his words. He pushed the vibrator back in but didn't turn it on, chuckling as he dotted more kisses down Kokichi's neck—because he was supposed to be mean, alright. That was how it worked. He ground his hips back against Kokichi's, teasing him with the size of his bulge as he replied, "Don’t worry. I got something _way_ better to stuff you with, baby.”

Kokichi’s breath hitched as his fingers tugged at Kaito’s hair some more. “You’re going to show me a good time, Peaches?”

“The _best_ time,” Kaito cockily replied. “I have a room in the hotel just across the street. Let's go.”

Kaito pulled back enough to shift him in his arms, making him at least halfway presentable as he carried him properly, bridal style. Kokichi let out a soft giggle as he put his arms over Kaito's shoulder, leaning into him for warmth. There was no traffic, making the jog across the road to the hotel body quite uneventful. Kaito didn't give two shits from the looks he got at the desk—he had someone gorgeous in his arms and he wasn’t about to worry about anything else. Not even shame can keep him from making Kokichi feel so good.

In fact, Kaito had a feeling that shame had left him completely tonight. It must be the buzz of the alcohol combined with the sheer beauty of the man in his arms that drained him of all his inhibitions. Kokichi certainly didn't seem too concerned with keeping appearances either, as evidenced by the way he latched onto his neck again and started kissing even before they got to the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, Kaito’s patience wore thin. It was thirty seconds of absolute torture, having to endure the waiting for the lift to reach their floor, which was quite high up. He struggled to keep his hands still on Kokichi's back, especially with Kokichi taunting him with the slow sashay of his hips and the rough kisses against his shoulder. He had half a mind to drop him and push him down into the elevator floor, take him right then and there—but he wasn't about to let anyone see Kokichi get unwrapped like a present. That was Kaito's privilege alone.

When the elevator dinged, Kaito could not be any more relieved. He let out an impatient moan as he walked through the hallway quickly, fishing his card key from his pocket, swiping it through the security and locking it shut behind him as he carried Kokichi over to the queen-sized bed. Kaito had rented one of the nicest suites available—he was here for a special occasion after all, and it's not like he couldn't afford it. Before he left for the club this evening, he had kept the lights already dim, knowing for a fact that he was going to fuck someone on these very same sheets tonight. It brought in some more sexual tension.

"Hmm... so thoughtful. I like it. Just for that, I’ll let you do anything you wanna do to me, pretty boy," Kokichi whispered sensually into his ear as he continued to drive him crazy. “ _Anything at all._ I won't mind."

For the very first time that night, Kaito hesitated. He hummed and cocked his head to the side to give Kokichi’s lips more access, practically glaring at the luxurious bed with darkened magenta eyes. He wanted to throw Kokichi onto that bed and own him. Fuck him senseless. Turn him into the whore he so _badly_ wanted to be. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he struggled to restrain himself, but all that got from Kokichi was a giggle of mockery.

“What's the matter, Peaches? Scared you'll break me?” he purred, hand reaching down to circle at Momota's chest and thumb a pebbling nipple through his shirt. “I can take it rough, you know. I can feel how much you want me. So. _Take. Me_.”

 _Fuck it_.

Kaito's reservations about handling him too roughly quickly went out of the window. He let out a growl as he threw Kokichi down onto the bed, the bounce catching the smaller man off guard as he let out a cute little squeak.

That same noise immediately turned into a moan when he saw Kaito undoing his belt to take his pants off. Kokichi’s eyes went wide, looking like he's been waiting to see his cock since forever, licking his lips as he sat on the edge of the bed to help Kaito unbutton his pants and pull his member out of the tight confines. As soon as pale, dainty fingers touched his throbbing dick, Kaito let out a hiss, earning him another giggle as Kokichi looked up to meet his gaze.

"Oooh, someone's pent up," Kokichi teased, batting his eyelashes at him in a way that only made Kaito's body burn hotter. Lilac eyes eventually went down to stare at his large cock, and he could see the way Kokichi swallowed hard at the sight of it, the way his thighs rubbed against each other just a little bit too eagerly. His eyes seem to glaze over as his thumb caressed the slit, his finger coming off damp with precum when he pulled it back. That same thumb wandered back to Kokichi's mouth, like he was tasting him, small tongue slipping out to lick Kaito off his skin.

Kaito let out a low moan. “Worship my cock,” he demanded.

Kokichi looked up at him yet again with a raise of his eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

When Kokichi seemed like he was just going to ignore him and  stay true to his cheeky little ways, Kaito's patience snapped in half. Large hands gripped plum-colored locks with determination and intent as he pulled his face toward his crotch. Kokichi let out a gasp at such rough treatment, but the look in his eyes betrayed how much he enjoyed it, and that only spurred Kaito even more as he used the opportunity to thrust his cock into that slutty mouth. Kokichi choked on his large member, tears springing in his eyes as he squirmed against the unexpected intrusion. Kaito let out a groan as he watched him adjust, relaxing his jaw like a fucking pro as Kaito started fucking into his mouth.

_Oh, god._

His mouth was just the right mix of hot and _wet_ and glorious. As soon as Kokichi regained his bearings, he opened his mouth even wider, meeting Kaito's thrusts with a bobbing of his own head as he took Kaito's cock inside him even _deeper_ . Right into his throat, sucking on him like his life depended on it. Kokichi swallowed around him, deep throating with reckless abandon, pushing Kaito to make even more brutal thrusts against his face, until Kokichi's nose was buried against Kaito's pubic hair and he was whining and moaning under the assault. Cheeks flushed, eyes hooded, with his lips clamped tight around Kaito's dick—like this he looked incredibly obscene, beautiful, and _completely his_. That thought drove Kaito crazy, the words spilling past his lips—

“You're mine,” he growled, grip tightening against Kokichi's hair as the boy's eyes looked up to meet his own. Kokichi let out another whine at the pain in his scalp, and it was then that Kaito noticed that he was practically rutting his own cock into the mattress. The taller man laughed.

“Feeling desperate, baby?” he asked, to which Kokichi nodded, even though his mouth was still stuffed full of cock. Kaito could feel his tongue caressing the vein in the underside of his dick every time he pulled back, as well as the bend of his throat every time he pushed in. It was just _too much._ He couldn’t help but throw his head back, tempted to blow his load all over Kokichi's throat just like this, but no—not yet.

He had no goddamn idea how he managed to pull out of that hot mouth—it just felt too much like the perfect onahole for Kaito to use and abuse, to put Kokichi back in his place. But somehow he managed, and Kokichi could do nothing but whine when Kaito pulled him up by the hair, meeting him in a searing kiss that only seemed to make Kokichi even more lost in his bliss. Kaito pushed Kokichi roughly back down onto the bed and he didn't even complain, merely grinding his ass into the mattress as their eyes met.

“Hmm... M-Momo-chan... is so forceful,” he giggled breathily, throat evidently sore. Kaito was immediately filled with pride at the reminder that it was his cock that ruined Kokichi that way. The smaller man arched his back seductively as he laid there, all rumpled clothes and nonexistent dignity, bending his knee to lift his leg up in a way that gave Kaito a beautiful view of his skimpy panties, his cock straining against the thin fabric, leaking pre and making a horrible, hot mess. Kaito licked his lips at the sight, and if the smirk on Kokichi's face was anything to go by, he knew _exactly_ what he's doing. “Taking advantage of little old me... what a fucking pervert.”

“Oh, I'm the perverted one?" Kaito asked, cocking an eyebrow as he held Kokichi by the ankle and started undoing the straps of his high heeled shoes. Kokichi giggled as a stocking-clad foot playfully prodded at Kaito's cheek, and Kaito couldn't help the burst of mirth in his heart as he threatened to bite at it, which only made Kokichi giggle even harder. “I'm not the one wearing a skimpy, girly outfit, _in public_ , with a vibrating plug lodged deep in my ass.”

“It's for art,” Kokichi insisted cheekily as Kaito removed his other shoe, breath hitching as large, calloused hands started wandering up his legs and into his thighs. Kaito let out an appreciative hum when Kokichi shamelessly lifted his skirt, completely exposing himself for Kaito to see. It was the first time that Kaito had seen his panties in its entirety: black silk with purple lace trimmings, and a beautiful, elegant bow in the front that only served to accentuate the bulge in his crotch. The fabric now clung to his dick like a second skin, the wetness making it nearly semi-transparent. “Aren't I pretty, Peaches? Delectable? Don't you just wanna _eat me up_?”

Kaito let out a gravelly moan as he slapped the slut's thigh, hard enough for the skin to turn pink underneath his palm. Kokichi giggled even harder, clearly content to have Kaito wrapped around his finger, just like this. But he wasn't done, oh no. That spark of mischief in his eyes was yet to fade. He started unbuttoning his blouse with those long, pale fingers, biting his lip to stifle down a smile as he did so.

“Wanna know what else is for art?” he asked, slowly exposing the expanse of his chest. Kaito's eyes devoured every inch of skin that was exposed hungrily, feeling his unsated cock twitch as Kokichi laid himself bare before him. It was then that he caught a telling sheen of metal, and he inhaled sharply when Kokichi finally pulled his blouse open.

Kaito _moaned_.

"You gorgeous little shit," he growled as he held onto the chain that held the nipple clamps together, eliciting  a sharp gasp from Kokichi as his cheeks flushed with red. The blush crept all the way down to his neck and shoulders and chest as Kaito twisted the thin, delicate chain mercilessly, reveling in the way Kokichi's eyes glazed over again in lust. Pleased to find himself back on top of their little game, Kaito leaned in to examine the beauty that was before him.

The clamps itself didn't look like anything too harsh or scary. It looked more like a piece of jewelry than something someone would find in a BDSM shop. Two small, silver clamps with a smooth black rubber coating that was pinched gently over Kokichi's engorged, sensitive nipples, complete with a dangling set of gems shimmering in different shades of iridescent black. Tiny, lilac bows sported on each side of his chest in a way that made Kaito wonder if the clamps and the panties were a matching set, but it didn't matter- he was overcome with disbelief at the sheer gall of his guy, wearing something so lewd in public.

“ _Ahhh_ -a-haha, you look _sooo_ exasperated, Peaches. It makes you ten times hotter,” Kokichi breathily confessed, hand reaching up to touch Kaito's cheek. Kaito snorted at his admission as his eyes drifted back onto those lovely, tormented nipples, watching the way it pebbled even more whenever Kaito played with the chain. Kokichi moaned and arched his back at every twist, and at one point Kaito had to hold him down by the wrists so that he did not buck him off completely. Kokichi whined pathetically as he was forced to submit to the pleasure he doomed himself to once again, writhing and shuddering against the bed.

“Does it hurt?” Kaito asked, half-concerned.

“N-No- _haaaah_ , it's gooood. It's good, it's good, don't stop, play with me moooore—”

Kokichi let out a soft squeak when Kaito released one of his wrists to caress his right nipple, gently using his finger to tease the swollen nub. That squeak turned into a long drawled out moan when Kaito freed that same nipple gently, blood rushing back and the pressure easing off, only for it to get engulfed in the warm, wet heat of Kaito's mouth. Kokichi gasped when Kaito played with his sensitive nub using his tongue, swirling it around before sucking hard like he was trying to milk it. Of course such a thing was not possible, but Kaito could see how much Kokichi was enjoying the sensations, eyes shut tight as he squirmed and gasped, hips bucking off with more precum soaking through his panties.

Kaito let out another hum, and the vibrations of his mouth on the nipple must have set Kokichi off, because the next thing he knew, the smaller man was desperately trying to rut against his thigh, crying out in pleasure as he pushed his own chest towards Kaito's mouth.

“Nggghh... s-so good! Momo-chan 's so good! F-Fuck me! Fuck me now, I'm ready!” he pleaded, tears of pleasure edging at his eyelids, drool threatening to drip down his chin. He looked like such a mess, but more than that he looked like he was absolutely _loving it_. Even so, Kaito couldn't help it—was he supposed to so easily bow to his whims? No, of course not.

It would take Kokichi a lot more begging before Kaito lets him ride his dick.

The thought of pushing Kokichi further into obscenity made his lower body feel like a goddamn furnace.

Kaito lifted his body up and properly planted his knees in between Kokichi's legs, making his little slut whine as he was made to pull his legs further apart. Just like this Kaito could so easily lean down and cover his small frame in its entirety, and for some reason that image was just so _hot_ , the thought of having this delicate, beautiful little thing moaning and panting underneath his frame, making his cock throb even more.

Kokichi blinked confusedly as the lips on his nipple disappeared, his free hand reaching down to it as he tugged and squeezed to make up for the loss, but Kaito was already on the move. He took his shirt off quickly, watching with something akin to pride as lilac eyes burned through the prominent ridges of his pecs and abdomen, pink lips moaning even more at the sight.

Kaito smirked, pausing for a moment to tease. "Like what you see?"

Kokichi didn't even seem like he was in a teasing mood anymore. He was just desperate, at that point. “Yes, yes, _fuck_ , Momo-chan, fuck me—”

Kaito shut him up with a deep, loving kiss. Kokichi sighed against his lips as their mouth and teeth and tongues tangled together in a sultry dance, so into it that he didn't even notice Kaito was pulling his hand away from his chest and lifting it above his head where the other was, tying it nice and tight using his just discarded shirt. It wasn't the best of knots, nor was it the best material for restraint, but it did just fine. As soon as he was finished, Kaito pulled back, surveying his work with a self-satisfied grin.

“Momo-chan, whaa...?” Confused, Kokichi started to try and pull his hands apart, and it turnes out he easily could—Kaito now couldn't help but wish he brought some rope with him. Or maybe proper handcuffs. Hmm…

“Keep it up,” Kaito replied, running a finger along Kokichi's jaw and down his throat. He saw Kokichi's adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, lilac eyes trying to harden with the sass that was truly becoming of him.

“Oh? Why would I?”

“It looks hot,” Kaito plainly replied. His lips followed the trail his finger made along the path of Kokichi's jaw. Kokichi craned his neck to give him more access, shutting his eyes and holding back a whimper when Kaito started sucking just underneath his ear.

“O-hookay, perv, fine," he choked out, giggling a fair bit when Kaito's goatee tickled his ear. "Whatever gets your rocks off. Can we just move on already?”

Kaito didn’t reply. He simply let out a hum as both of his hands trailed down to grip at Kokichi's ass, pulling him up a bit as he ground his bare cock against his still-covered length. Kokichi bit his lip hard as his cheeks turned redder, his panting getting harsher. When he spoke, he sounded mildly frustrated.

"Momo-chan, I'm serious!" There was an attempt to buck his hips, to rock it against Kaito's. But the taller man pinned him down with a low growl. "Fuck. _Me_!"

A smirk filled Kaito's lips as he looked directly into Kichi's eyes, a low chuckle erupting from his throat. Kokichi looked so beautiful like this, so desperate, so _wanton_.

“What if…” Kaito trailed off, planting a sultry kiss against Kokichi's neck. The next words were but a whisper against his slut's ear. “... I don't want to?”

To nobody's surprise, Kokichi ended up lifting his shirt-restrained hands to try and smack Kaito by the head. Kaito pulled back with a genuine, amused laugh, pinning Kokichi’s wrists back onto the mattress. Kokichi struggled and squirmed, giving him his best evil eye, but Kaito didn't relent. He would have gotten worried if it wasn't for the flush in Kokichi's cheek that was worsening each second, as well as the choked moan that didn't quite made it past his lips. Kokichi was certainly getting off to this.

_Good._

“Didn't know you're such a sadist, Peaches. Torturing me like this—what if my blue balls spontaneously explodes? And then I bleed to death all over your bed? Are you gonna take responsibility?” Kokichi pouted childishly, but his voice was way too breathy to sound anything close to childish.

“Sure,” Kaito easily replied, just as cheeky as he removed his hold on Kokichi's wrist and started thumbing Kokichi's freed nipple. Magenta eyes eyed the other one, and he couldn't help but think that it was just desperately begging for his touch.

Kokichi shuddered at the sensation once again, but he was going to move his hands again, Kaito could tell. Maybe to punch him or pull him back down or make a vain attempt to flip the tables—Kaito wouldn't let him. He gave him a stern look. "Don't move your hands, baby. It stays where it is.”

Eager to get a one-up, Kokichi lifted his chin in a challenge. "Oh? What if I don't want to?"

Kaito didn't even miss a beat as he reached down and stroked his hard cock, right there in front of him. Smug couldn't begin to explain how he felt at that moment. “Then forget about getting fucked by this bad boy tonight. Your choice.”

It was so satisfying to watch Kokichi falter and purse his lips, cheeks flaring up in color as he considered his options. A moment passed between them. Kaito cocked his head at him innocently. Eventually, Kokichi let out a low growl. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Kaito let out another mirth-filled laugh, even more amused at the realization that Kokichi had kept his hands still above his head, this time. Obediently. Like he's supposed to be. Kaito's ran his tongue across his upper teeth and gave him a megawatt smile.

“Chill out, baby, just playing the part,” he reminded him. Kokichi let out a frustrated groan.

“Fuck you,” Kokichi spat.

“As I am sure you'd love me to.”

Kokichi let out another pathetic whine. “Momo-chan, I swear to god, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to fucking _die_!”

Kaito let out a nonchalant hum. “That's a real shame, isn't it?”

“You're a heartless monster.”

“Yep.”

Kaito leaned in to grant him another kiss. Desperate, Kokichi eagerly kissed back, all while impressively keeping his hands above is head like he was asked to. Kaito let out another chuckle at this, and Kokichi let out a growl of warning—something that sounded like defiance, though not quite. He kept his hands above him anyway. Being obedient, being good. Kaito was pleased.

“Good boy,” he praised, and Kokichi's body trembled, especially when Kaito continued creating hickeys down his neck and chest. “Such a good boy for me. You want to get fucked by my cock, hm? I guess good cocksluts deserve a reward every once in a while.”

“ _Yessss_ ,” Kokichi breathed, his tone begging. "Please..."

Kaito knew exactly what reward he wanted, but he wasn't about to give it to him. No, it was too soon, so maybe he'll settle on the next best thing. He gave him a soft smile as his hand wandered to the crack of his ass, brushing against the pucker where the vibrating plug still sat, pushing the on button without much trouble. Kokichi gasped when he felt the toy vibrate deep inside him, thighs trembling in sensitivity as he shuddered against the onslaught of pleasure. Another press of a button and another and another and _another—_ just like that Kokichi was once again whining helplessly against his lips, eyes glazed over by the vibrations sending his senses alight.

"F-Fuuuck, fuck, _aaahhh_. M-Momo-chan, Momo-chan, Momo-chan—" Kokichi blabbered as his eyes shut tight, pulling his thighs further apart as if to entice. Taking pity on Kokichi's neglected cock, Kaito finally touched the wet little thing, earning a groan from the smaller man as Kaito peeled the soaked panties off of him.

“Feels good?” he asked. Kokichi nodded fervently, but he still seemed to be fixated on his prize. A brave knee pulled up to grind against Kaito's cock, and Kaito hissed, suddenly remembering that as long as he was blue-balling Ouma, he was blue-balling himself as well. Was it kinda frustrating? Yes. Did he want to just forget about the whole ruse, take that toy off of Kokichi's asshole and fuck him into the mattress? Fuck _yes_ . Did he want to feel Kokichi shake and tremble around his cock as they both achieve a proper bliss? _Hell yes_.

But staring at Kokichi's desperate body, watching him squirm and gasp and beg and moan, was ten times more fun.

_It's so fucking worth it._

“ _N-Noooo_ ,” Kokichi whined, gaze unfocused and voice breathy. "Don’t wanna… cum like this… I want… W-Want Momo-chan's cock! Please, please, please— ahhhh _oh god—_ ” He arched his back, whimpering in the sensation. “Please just fill me up with your big cock! I wanna cum with you inside me! I'll do anything! Momo-chaaaan—”

Kokichi's begging reached deaf ears. Kaito slapped his knee away and Kokichi keened, knowing for sure that Kaito was going to berate him. Instead of being fucked open like he begged to be, Kaito instead started stroking his wet, sensitive cock, only making his climax on the toy even more inevitable. The taller grinned as he stroked and tugged and rubbed his thumb all over that sensitive slit, making Kokichi's eyes roll to the back of his head as he cried out in mind-numbing, toe-curling pleasure. He looked like he was about to burst into tears any moment now, and Kaito was struck with the realization that he _wanted_ Kokichi to do just that—to be so pent up that he was crying, to be so overwhelmed with pleasure that he just couldn't help it. He wanted to see Kokichi break, want to see him break _for him_ , wanted to see him fall into utter depravity.

God, Kokichi was right. Kaito was a sadistic fuck.

 _Not that he doesn't enjoy it,_ he mused, watching Kokichi's cock twitch and throb in his against his fingers. _Cute._

When Kokichi inhaled sharply and started to tense, Kaito hastened the movement of his hand. Precum continued to leak out of Kokichi, so much so that Kaito was tempted to lean down and lick it off the head of his cock, but he resisted, intent to see Kokichi in the throes of his orgasm. When the climax came, Kokichi finally broke into sobs, almost heart-wrenching if Kaito didn't know it was from pleasure. He arched his back, tight like a bowstring, and it only pushed Kaito into noticing those perky nipples once again, reaching over to free Kokichi's other nipple and suck hard as Kokichi cried out in bliss.

Thick ropes of cum emerged from that cute little cock, making a mess all over Kaito's hand. Kaito let out an appreciative hum as Kokichi's body seized, mouth continuing on his endless blabber as he whined and whimpered and groaned. He let out a shaky moan when Kaito reached over to make him clean his own cum off his hands, total compliance without complaint, using his tongue to suck and lick and swallow his own seed from Kaito's large fingers.

Maybe it was because of the daze of just having climaxed, or maybe it was a deliberate seduction attempt—Kaito didn't know. But Kokichi's unfocused eyes lifted to meet his just as he sucked hard on two of his fingers, the stretch of his lips around his skin reminding him of how good Kokichi looked with a cock in his mouth and how desperate Kaito's dick still was to reach its own bliss. Kaito let out a low moan as he leaned in to kiss Kokichi again, undeterred by the realization that he was tasting Kokichi’s cum out from the man’s own mouth. That only made him kiss him harder, deeper.

When Kaito finally pulled back, Kokichi's eyes raked up and down his body, fixating back on his still raging arousal. A small tongue licked pink lips as he let out another moan, long enough for Kaito to realize he needed to turn off the vibrator inside him. Murmuring a small thanks after he did so, Kokichi stretched like a cat, evidently tired, but the way his eyebrows were drawn in revealed his dissatisfaction. His cock still twitched as if it was trying to come back to life, and perhaps that was exactly right—especially with the next words that left his mouth.

"Need more," he whispered, locking his legs around Kaito’s hips to pull him back down on top of him. "I need more, need to get fucked, need to see you cum, Momo-chan, please—"

Kaito laughed as he lovingly stroked Kokichi's thigh. "God, you're fucking _pathetic_."

Kokichi moaned in response. “Y-You haven't cum yet, Peaches. That cock. It's _mine_ . So fuck me. Make yourself feel good with my body, _cum inside me_ , come _oooon_ —” He turned around and lifted his ass like a little bitch, wiggling it right in front of Kaito's face. The way he was presenting himself and the way his ass moved—Kaito had to admit, it was damn near hypnotizing. “Fuck my slutty asshole, please, it's still open from the vibe, I'll make you feel so good—Ah!” He cried out when Kaito spanked a butt cheek with amusement, breath hitching when it was followed with a harsh squeeze.

“You're tired,” Kaito pointed out, pretending to be coy.

Kokichi was having none of it. “Don't pretend I can’t take it, Romeo,” he sassed, the tone of his voice getting deeper. “Don’t pretend you don’t want to fuck me until I pass out.”

At that, Kaito let out a moan. He was really willing to take it _that_ far, huh?

“Come on, Peaches.” The grin in Kokichi’s voice was palpable as he opened his legs further. “You won’t break me. Don’t act like a little bitch baby.”

Kaito scoffed as he reached over Kokichi's frame and pulled at his previously discarded shirt, untying Kokichi's hands quickly. Confused, Kokichi’s eyes widened, looking over his shoulder with those wide lilac eyes, seemingly unsure of what Kaito was going to do next. Kaito collapsed himself onto the bed, laying with his back against the mattress. His hard, throbbing dick was still in full display, standing in attention—and he wasted no time with stroking it right then and there, closing his eyes to moan and give in to just a little bit of relief. When he opened them again, he found Kokichi slowly sitting up, nearly drooling at the sight. Kaito cocked an eyebrow at him.

“If you want it, come and get it,” he taunted.

Kokichi's eyes lit up. He understood, not needing any further encouragement.

Enthusiastically (perhaps a little _too_ enthusiastic), Kokichi shuffled over and threw his leg over Kaito's body, planting his knees on either side of him as he licked his lips hungrily. There was a moment of pause and hesitation as he pulled at his buttcheeks to spread himself apart, lifting his skirt out of the way, lining his entrance with Kaito's cock as he slowly, _carefully_ , lowered himself into it. Kaito bit his lip hard to keep in a moan as an even tighter heat engulfed his dick, watching as Kokichi's eyes widened at the stretch. Large hands held onto Kokichi's waist tightly as the smaller man let out a soft giggle, grinding himself a down into Kaito’s thick length.

“ _Ah_ ... hahaha.. Momo-chan feels sooo good,” Kokichi _moaned_ , wincing a little bit as he started rocking himself up and down—not quite riding, merely feeling the way it brushed against his insides. Kaito figured the slowness must be due to the oversensitivity. As eager Kokichi was, he _did_ just cum—it was very much expected. That didn't mean, however, that Kaito couldn't make him cum _again_ , push him even _further—_

Kokichi let out a squeak of surprise when Kaito suddenly bucked his hips against him forcefully, going deep into him with a single thrust. His hands fell onto Kaito's chest as he lost his balance, trying to regain some leverage to no avail. Kaito was already upon him, pulling him down for another kiss. And just as expected, Kokichi was simply too weak to resist his kisses, too weak to against Kaito's affections. He leaned down and kissed him back, moaning against his lips and inadvertently letting go of the small shred of control he had amassed by simply being on top of him. Kaito was back in power now.

As he will be for the remainder of the night.

Kokichi pulled back and moaned when Kaito started bouncing his small body on top of him, each pull of gravity downward being met with an upward thrust that restarted the cycle all over again. Kokichi gasped, clinging and clawing at Kaito's chest, unable to do much by the sudden picking up of the pace.

“Ah, Ah- M-Momo- Momo-chan, what are you _dooiiing_ \- ooooh, that's... that's so much... ah, it's too much—” Kaito cut him off with another kiss, lifting his body in a half-sitting position. Kokichi had no other choice but to kiss back and whine against his lips, hand reaching up to bury itself in Kaito's hair as he did so. It was the only thing that was keeping him well and grounded through being fucked senseless. Kaito hissed at the sensation of Kokichi's hole trembling around his cock, pretty much convinced that he was the closest he's been to paradise, especially when Kokichi cried out as Kaito's cock brushed _just right_ against his most sensitive spot.

_Holy fuck—_

They kept going. They kept going and going and going. At one point, Kaito wasn’t even sure what was going on anymore, only that their bodies were moving, taking pleasure from each other, sharing pleasure with one another. Kokichi held onto him with a vice grip as he held onto him back, Kaito kissed him with reckless abandon and Kokichi eagerly kissed back- he could feel his own desire and ecstasy climbing, higher and higher and higher until he couldn't even bring himself to breathe, skin prickling with sensation as he gasped and groaned and fucked and _fucked harder_ —

Kokichi reached his peak before him.

“M-Momo-chaa—” he gasped and trembled against Kaito's body, leaning and clinging and _clawing_ at him as he reached his second orgasm for the night. He was utterly beautiful and utterly _wrecked_ —tired and whining with his body limp and trembling—stray plum colored locks clinging to sweaty skin and drooling chin, not to mention his swollen lips. His skin was alight with a flush so attractive it should be illegal—complete with the countless number of hickeys littered around his shoulders and neck. Kokichi looked like he couldn't take it anymore, like he was going insane with ecstacy. And at that moment Kaito had to admit—he fucking _loved_ it.

“M-Momo... Momo... too much, too much, oh god, _ahhhh_ ..." Kokichi moaned, twitching and _sobbing_ when Kaito didn’t stop thrusting. Kaito growled, hauling him up and then throwing him back down onto the bed. Kokichi didn't even seem to register the change in position until Kaito was pushing his thighs up, practically folding himself in half as he, this time, started fucking him into the mattress. Kokichi's eyes shot wide, squirming uncontrollably, outright _screaming_ — “OH GOD oh please I can't take it! I can't take it Momo-chan, so good so full so big I'm gonna dieee— I can't cum anymore, I can't— just fucking cum already you bastard—oh _fuuuuuck_ —”

Kaito _laughed_. Kokichi didn't really need to prompt him, he was very much close enough on his own. Kokichi wasn't really making it easy with the way he felt so perfect around and underneath him. Even so, Kaito couldn't help but be mean.

“I thought... you- haaah- I thought you said you can... t-take it rough," he said between pants and groans. "Thought you said you'd let me... f-fuuuck you until you pass out—" he gasped as he held tight onto the bed and thrust hard for every word that left his mouth. "Who’s. The. Bitch. Baby. Now?”

Kokichi _sobbed_ , actual tears streaming down his cheeks as he shuddered even more, reaching and clawing at anything and everything—from the sheets underneath them to the skin of Kaito's back. He was losing it and Kaito was _loving_ it and for the first time tonight, his problematic lover finally, _finally_ broke character, calling him properly by his name.

“K-KAITO~! K-Kuh... Kai—love you, I love you, don't stop, please don't stop, you're so good, you're going to make me cum... _again_!”

That was his limit.

Kaito bit into Kokichi shoulder hard as his vision whited out, choking out noises as he came violently. The orgasm was more intense than anything he remembered experiencing, and it was doubly satisfying when he felt Kokichi cum _again_ in tandem with him, his ass milking his cock so goddamn hard that Kaito was worried it was _him_ who was going to pass out. It was a long moment of bliss as Kaito groaned and shuddered against Kokichi, and when the cinders of lust faded, he was utterly _exhausted_ . It was probably _nothing_ compared to Kokichi's exhaustion, though.

He heard Kokichi's breath catch, his body going limp. Kaito only registered then just how sticky their bodies had become, from the sweat and the cum and the lube and drool all over the place. They made such a big fucking mess, and Kaito couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the poor housekeeping that's going to clean all this shit tomorrow.

He pulled back and pulled out slowly, and Kokichi’s entrance twitched and winked at the loss. They were red and tender and slightly agape—Kaito watched in fascination as his own cum slowly leaked out of the small, cute pucker. Breathy, dazed giggles filled the air as Kokichi caressed his own stomach, mumbling almost to himself. “Kai-chan filled me up so good…”

Kaito smiled as he leaned in and kissed his forehead, _sweetly_. Kokichi whined as he pulled him down to him, leaning in to snuggle against him as soon as he did so. Kaito didn’t even have it in him to feel gross about the feel and smell of sex all around them, because at that moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing else but the man in his arms that looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Tired?” he asked, his voice devoid of all the teasing and the pettiness from earlier, only soft love.

Kokichi snorted as he leaned in even closer, closing his eyes. “M'sleepy.”

“We should get clean up, Kichi.”

" _Noooo_. Just cuddle with meeee..."

Kaito sighed but he obliged, smiling as he pulled the thick comforter over their naked bodies. He pulled Kokichi closer, and Kokichi let out the most satisfied hum as they both drifted to sleep.

Everything else can wait until the morning.

* * *

_The idea started with a gasp and a moan, of gentle hands caressing Kokichi’s body, of gentle thrusts sending him over the edge. Kaito was there kissing love into his skin and praises into his body, and for a moment Kokichi couldn’t help but wonder how it would be if Kaito just stopped being so fucking_ **sappy** _._

_“Hey, hey hey hey, Kai-chan,” he said as he laid down on the bed in their post-orgasmic bliss, humming at the way Kaito ran his fingers through his hair affectionately. “Not to be totally kinky, though you know I am— would it kill you to treat me roughly for once?”_

_Kaito paused and gave him a look. “What?”_

_Kokichi’s face burned as he buried his face into his chest. “Never mind.”_

_“No, no—you were saying something,” Kaito insisted, a smile in his voice. Kokichi cleared his throat._

_“Well, not that I don’t like it when you slow-fuck me into mind-blowing orgasm or whatever, but you know—I was thinking we could add… variety.”_

_Kaito let out a thoughtful hum. To Kokichi’s relief, he sounded interested._

_“What do you have in mind?”_

* * *

When Kokichi woke up, it was late afternoon the next day. The sky was already lit up in a bright orange, gearing itself up for the coming sunset. Kokichi felt tired and incredibly sore, from his lips to his neck to his chest to his ass—holy shit, Kaito really did a number on him, didn’t he? Letting out a soft giggle, he used the comforter to cover himself as he sat up, noticing that while he still felt sticky in places, he felt considerably less gross than he should be. Kaito must have tried to clean him up even in his sleep, and that was awfully sweet.

Pale feet touched the warm carpeted floor. He could hear the faint sound of the TV rambling something about the news, as well as the faint smell of coffee and food. He took the moment to look around the bedroom area of the suite with an appreciative hum, not really having the chance to see it in full light before, and he had to admit—Kaito had picked one with pretty good taste. It was nice.

Footsteps echoed around the corner, and Kokichi could only smile when he saw his beloved walking around shirtless as he drank from a mug of coffee. For a moment, he seemed like he was only going to get his wallet from the nearby coffee table, but then Kokichi caught his attention. The most teasing, dazzling smile lifted those gorgeous lips.

“Oh shut up,” Kokichi said with a roll of his eyes, though there was a smile on his lips.

“Good afternoon to you, too. Had fun?” Kaito asked, walking over to tug his chin upwards. Kokichi’s smile widened as Kaito kissed him, throwing his hand over his shoulder as their lips met nice and slow. His body felt warm but it wasn’t from lust. It was from happiness and contentment.

What had he done right to deserve such an amazing man?

“Yeah,” he replied when Kaito pulled back, laying back down on the bed and cocooning the blanket over his body. “I didn’t know Kai-chan had it in him, nishishi.”

Kaito snorted, sitting down on the edge of the bed to caress his hair. Kokichi hummed. The silver band on Kaito’s left ring finger glinted faintly against the light, and Kokichi was keenly reminded of how empty his own felt, especially when his ring was stashed away back in its box at home.

Just to be more faithful to the scenario they planned, and all.

“I love you,” Kaito told him.

“I love you too,” Kokichi murmured back. It was awfully sappy of him, he knew—but fuck it. His brains had just been fucked out of him and he’s still tired and sore and sleepy. Yeah, that was his excuse. Totally not because his heart felt like it was going to burst. Totally not because the idea of being right here, right now, made him marvel in pleasant disbelief.

Love had felt so quick and fleeting before Kaito. And yet, somehow, years after the day Kaito had glared at him and _demanded_ they go on a date, they’re still here.

“Happy anniversary,” Kaito said with a huge grin. Kokichi felt his cheeks go warm as he buried his face inside the comforter.

“Yeah. Happy first year of being tied to me, you space idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, if you want! :D  
> Tumblr : https://rev-eeriee.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter (kinda more personal, 18+ account): https://twitter.com/rev_eeriee
> 
> If you guys want to chat or see what I might be up to, go check it out. :3


End file.
